


Lunchtime

by ExquisitelyExplicit



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Giving Bella an Actual Personality, High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Found This Whole Scenario SO Funny, Marriage, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Personal Canon, Post-Breaking Dawn, Smut adjacent, Stephenie Meyer Would NEVER, Talents, Useless Vampires, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisitelyExplicit/pseuds/ExquisitelyExplicit
Summary: Ten years (give or take) after the events ofBreaking Dawn, the Cullens have moved on from Forks. Edward and Bella are sitting through their first semester of high school together as vampires and a married couple.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen & Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen & Edward Cullen & Emmett Cullen & Jasper Hale & Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan, Edward Cullen & Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen & Bella Swan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading the _Twilight_ series AGAIN and I had to put this one-shot on paper because I couldn't get it out of my head.  
> But I had to write this story because Stephenie Meyer would _NEVER_ , 
> 
> I hope you don't lose respect for me as a writer or my _Pride and Prejudice_ novel fic after reading this omg. Also, I apologize for not Beta-ing this. LMK if you catch any grievous typos!

The interesting thing about high school cafeterias, Edward always thought, was how each tiny detail, all the small building quirks and differences in students over the decades, could come together to form almost _exactly_ the same experience in every single school, decades apart. He sighed and dipped his head slightly to the side.

Well, _one_ thing was different, at least. He smiled at his wife, his eyes melting into the expression she always loved. Not that he was allowed to _call_ her his wife—not for another few years, at least. They were back to playing high school students in a new town, his first attempt in almost a decade. Even _with_ Bella in most of his classes, he had forgotten how mind-numbing the entire production was. At least the last time they had been in school together, she had been human and he could watch her, learning the little quirks of life in a way he never could with another student. _Most_ humans were frightened with just a glance. He grinned a little wider, laughing at the memory. 

Instead of responding with her own smile, she turned her head away from him slightly so she was looking towards the other end of the table. She seemed to be steeling herself for something. He watched as the tiny muscles of her face twitched and then smoothed out again as she made some decision. Then, she deliberately closed her eyes.

Odd. But he was used to odd; Bella never did _anything_ he expected. He toyed with the thought for a moment, letting his head tilt back again to graze his eyes over the panels of the ceiling.

_Edward_. The word was like a caress, his name drawn out in the sweetest tone imaginable.

He flicked his gaze back towards Bella, expecting her to have spoken. It took him a moment to realize that, no, she hadn’t spoken out loud, but said his name in her mind. Her face was turned down towards the table, eyes still closed. Her hands were balled into two loose fists on the tabletop. He was tempted to remind her to fidget, to act more human, but she crossed her ankles over each other, one tiny twitch of her leg, and he relaxed back into his seat, letting her mind wash over him.

His first thought, as always, was how _impressed_ he was with her self-control. She was the youngest of the Cullens by decades, but even with the heat blasting through the room, buffeting the scent of blood in waves against their throats, she stayed as rigidly inured against it as himself or Rosalie—the only one of them who’d never slipped up and killed a human. It was barely more than a tickle in her mind, a tiny poking at the edges of her senses. She certainly managed it better than Jasper, who had to keep telling himself not to stand up and follow a student out of the room every time one of them passed by the table.

But that wasn’t at the forefront of her mind. She was focusing very hard on a patchwork of memories.

It started, really, like a normal evening for them. They were sitting on the sofa in their little house, on the edge of the Cullen property, kissing deeply. Fingers flitted against skin at shirt collars and hems. The movements were continuous, though the background changed, blurring together images of hotel rooms, their little house in Forks, their current residence… Bella drew a long line with her fingertip from just beneath thought-Edward’s ear down to the hollow between his collarbones and then retraced the path with her lips. He could imagine the sensation and it sent a shiver down his spine; cool and soft, trembling against his skin in one motion, then kissing with a bruising pressure in the next.

After so many years of reading thoughts and being the unwilling lead in many a fantasy, seeing _himself_ through someone else’s gaze was not as strange a sensation as it might once have been. And it was not usually this welcome, either—just fantasies in the minds of men and women he wasn’t the slightest bit interested in. But _this_ one… He was held in rapt attention.

Her hands moved up his imagined neck to tangle in his hair while his slid down her back over the top of her shirt and then back up again beneath the fabric.

It was a very detailed memory; she thought about the way his fingertips slid gently up the divot of her spine, first smooth skin and then the hint of dragging hardness from his fingernails. She thought of her knees and thighs tightening around his waist as he moved his lips to her throat, his hand slipping beneath her bra strap so his palm was flush with her skin.

She made a little sound in her throat, in the memory, half way between a moan and a purr before leaning in so their cheeks were pressed against each other. Thought-Edward’s hands gripped her tighter and, in a single, swift motion, scooped her up, supporting her full weight with one arm, the other still stroking the skin of her back. She used the movement to throw one arm across his shoulder, the other still knotted in his hair, and ran her lips and tongue against his throat.

He moved not at his usual speed but at an even, slow pace, prolonging the moment. The handing supporting her felt around the pocket of her jeans, searching for a belt loop to curl one finger around. He moved around a footstool and over a stack of books on the floor towards the bedroom. One hand still in his hair, Bella pushed her arm out behind her, searching for the handle when he pressed her against the door. In a single movement, he stepped through the door and shut it behind them.

“ _Bella_ ,” he growled in warning, too low for most human ears to hear. Not soft enough to be hidden from the four other vampires at the table, though. Rosalie’s eyes flashed between them; at her side, Emmett raised an eyebrow but didn’t press beyond the question marks in his mind. Jasper could tell _something_ was happening as he tasted the warm rise in emotions that flowed between the pair of them but he did not probe further. Alice continued to stare studiously at her uneaten salad. There was something amused, though, in the set of her mouth, one corner of her lips pulling down sharply in an attempt not to smile rather than a frown.

The clarity of Bella’s imaginings wavered and Edward noticed she was peeking at him from one eye. The side of her mouth pulled up in a half-smile before she squeezed her eyes shut again. When the eye-contact broke, the images in her mind grew stronger again. “Shh…” she murmured in response.

It changed from a memory to an imagined scenario. The Bella in her thoughts wriggled out of his arms, falling lightly to the floor. She put her hands on his shoulders, stretching up on her toes, though it hardly brought her to his eye level. “Don’t move,” she whispered, her breath a caress against his throat. The familiar words pulled a small smile from both his thought- and real-face.

With slow, deliberate movements, she brought her hands up to his collar, lingering on his skin as she undid the buttons of his shirt, kissing the skin beneath each one she freed. Her lips slid over his skin and though he couldn’t feel his own reaction through the thought, he could imagine. Her breath growing more uneven and ragged as it puffed against his skin, the soft, sometimes sloppy kisses trailing down his torso, the soft fabric of his shirt pulling a little more open before each touch of her lips.

If he were alive, he would be blushing. He reached out, a little roughly, to clasp his hand over the top of hers. When he didn’t tell her to stop, her eyes still closed, she flipped her hand over in his grasp, clutching her fingers against his hand. Without a pulse—or sweat glands to slick her palms—the only thing that gave away her own excitement was the way her nails bit slightly into the back of his hand. 

She made it to the last button and her fingers splayed out against his stomach. With the other, she reached up and slowly began to ease the fabric from his left shoulder. She paused again to trace his collarbone, the tips of her fingers dancing with the lightest pressure against his skin. In a quick motion, she pulled her hand back to his shoulder and pushed his shirt completely away before standing on her toes to put her mouth against the newly revealed skin, working her way back across his shoulder and up towards his face. 

If it had been real, he would have leaned in to kiss her; but it was entirely Bella’s fantasy, so the thought-Edward remained stock still as her fingers drifted over his chest and she pressed her lips up and down his throat, her cool tongue leaving a slightly damp trail.

“Bella,” he mumbled again, this time a slightly strangled plea rather than a hiss of reproach.

“Shh,” she said again, her eyes still shut tight. “You’ll ruin it.” She squeezed his hand tighter.

In the fantasy, she pushed her hand up, skimming across his skin, before flicking the shirt from his right shoulder. The fabric fluttered to the ground as she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, using his height to lever herself up to meet him.

In another minute, it hardly mattered that his four siblings were sitting around the table with them. It didn’t matter that they were in a lunchroom crowded with human teenagers, the revolting stench of human food wafting through the air. It didn’t matter that they sat out in the open on laminate and plywood benches under fluorescent lighting in the least romantic room in the state of Vermont. Something wriggled in his long-desiccated stomach that made him want to squirm in his seat, working against the natural stillness that came with vampirism. He was breathing harder than just sitting a lunch table warranted.

She kissed him firmly and then pulled back slightly so her tongue could move freely on and through his lips, moving her own to peck at the top and bottom. Ever so slowly, she lowered her hands from his shoulders, moving across his chest and stomach. The soft curves and dips of her form pressed firmly against his, one hip jutting into his thigh as she pushed her mouth against his. Edward felt a shiver of relief when the thought-Edward _finally_ moved to hold her. Kissing back just as slowly, the thought-Edward wrapped his arms around her, sliding one hand into her back pocket and easing the other one up her back, underneath her shirt.

Edward found himself inching slightly closer to her on the edge of his seat as he felt his hands through her mind. They crept along the skin of her side moving up her body, lazily drifting to the side. His fingers skimmed along the skin of her stomach and then, gently, underneath the fabric of her bra. He felt a shiver on his arms a she imagined the feel of his fingers on the soft round of the flesh of her breast.

She gave a little sigh, her grasp on his hand loosening enough so she could stroke his fingers. He clutched back a little tighter, feeling a little giddy. She bit her lip, suppressing a grin.

Her hands, in the fantasy, moved a little lower, with a touch more urgency than before. One hand slid into his pocket, slowly but evenly pressing against the thin lining to feel against his leg. The other dipped a finger against the waistband, working its way to the front of his pants.

So fast that she barely thought the action before it happened—not that Edward was in any state to pay attention to a mind _other_ than Bella’s—Alice kicked out with one foot, squarely knocking the toe of her shoe into the bottom of the bench seat Bella was sitting on. Bella jumped in surprise, her eyes flying open, and the shield around her mind snapped back into place like a rubber band, the recoil sharp and only slightly less alarming than the kick; it knocked the breath out of her.

When she looked up, Alice was glaring at her, her eyes narrow and her brows drawn together. Her gaze darted back and forth between Edward and Bella. After a second or two, Edward covered his mouth, eyebrows drawing together, but a reluctant chuckle slipped from his lips. Alice twitched her head slightly, keeping eye contact with him, and he turned away distinctly to hide a slightly fuller laugh.

Their exchange had captured the attention of the entire table; Rosalie leaned to the side, her arm pressing slightly against Emmett’s, a lock of hair curled around one finger. Emmett seemed more interested, his eyes bright with questions. Jasper just seemed confused; he held himself more rigidly than was wise, gently inching around the thick cloud of emotions.

Bella bit her lip to dim the smile that spread across her face and leaned towards Alice. “What am I missing?” All of them were used to Edward and Alice’s silent conversation.

Alice continued to glare at Edward, but when he turned back, his face marginally more composed, he shook his head at her. “ _I’ll_ only make it worse.”

As he spoke, she flashed her own, impish grin and turned to Bella. “Bella, if you don’t stop right now, I see you and Edward ditching sixth period to fuck in the bathroom. A _public_ school bathroom. And no one wants that—I know _you_ can’t catch anything but it’s still unsanitary.”

Edward reacted to the curse. “Alice!”

Alice frowned slightly, dipping her head as her gaze drifted out of focus. “Okay, now it’s the woods. Less gross, but less private.” She shook her head. “But if you can’t behave yourselves, Carlisle isn’t going to let you out in public.”

Edward’s expression was horrified as he viewed some embarrassing vision of the future. Bella giggled.

But Emmett’s reaction was the strongest; as soon as he registered Alice’s censure, warning, and threat, he collapsed in a fit of laughter. He was already running through a list of torments in store for Edward a soon as they returned home—retaliation for the years Edward spent criticizing his and Rosalie’s relationship.

“Rose, make him stop. The humans are staring!” Edward hissed, leaning forward. He didn’t even need to glance behind himself to see the way the teenager’s eyes turned towards their table.

But Rosalie’s half-hearted fist to Emmett’s arm, if anything, made him laugh louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Let Alice say fuck!!!!!! You KNOW she does!
> 
> It had literally been 7 years since I read _Twilight_ last, and then SM had to go ahead and FINALLY publish _Midnight Sun_ and I’ve fallen so deeply back into the _Twilight_ hole that I can no longer see the light of day, lmao. And I _still_ can’t believe Bella’s only personality trait by the end of these books is “really good at being a vampire.”  
> I thought this idea was really funny, and SM would NEVER have the balls to write this scene, so I decided I’d go ahead and try my hand at it! I’m usually very Not Sexy™ in my writing, so this was definitely a huge departure for me - yeah, I know this is mild AF, please don't judge me, I am smol and shy and Ace-spectrum - but I had a lot of fun. It’s good to practice lots of different writing, even if that different writing is low-key smut lol. 
> 
> Also, headcanon, Edward and Esme are the only Cullens who don’t swear. Everyone else is popping off lol. Edward is continually retraumatized every day when Alice and Emmett are swearing up a storm. 
> 
> Edward: “Alice! No! A lady would never!”  
> Alice: “Bitch I was in a fucking asylum in the 1920s, I can fucking say what I want to. You’d swear too if you lost all your memories to ELECTRIC SHOCK THERAPY.”  
> Edward: "wAtCh yo' PrOfAnItY"  
> Alice: **refuses to apologize** 
> 
> For real though, if SM publishes the rest of the series from Edward's POV, I will snap that shit up so hard.


End file.
